


Like Bells

by jinx32 (WendyNever)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyNever/pseuds/jinx32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in detention hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bells

"You're late."

"Why, thank you, Principal Froehlich, I had no idea. Perhaps my watch has stopped. Yes, it's definitely not ticking. Oh wait, that's not a watch, it's my birthmark. Funny how I never noticed it before."

"Enough of that, O'Neill. Detention, 3 p.m. room 409. Don't be late getting there too."

"I'll tattoo it backwards on my forehead, sir."

"Just get to class, John."

***

"Hey, new girl, right? First day in detention?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Dawn Summers, from California."

"John O'Neill, Minnesota by way of Colorado."

"Burr, snowy."

"Only nine and a half months a year. So, whatcha in for?"

"Habitual absence. Oh and destruction of school property."

"Destruction huh? What'd ya break?"

"Um . . . the chem lab."

"That was you?"

"Sorta."

"Nice."

"I didn't mean to. It just sorta happened. It's not like I burned the whole thing. I just singed it a little. And it wouldn't have been half as bad if they didn't keep so many chemicals there. Okay, yes, chem lab should have chemicals in it, but really it was an accident waiting to happen."

"So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"We will?"

"Froehlich has it in for me. I'm here every day, rain or shine."

"That sucks monkey balls."

"Big hairy ones. . . . You have a nice laugh."

"Mr. O'Neill, Miss Summers, this is a quiet session. Get some homework out, now or I'll be adding time to your punishments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye-aye, mon capitan."

"Yeahsureyoubetya. . . . Really, why'd ya set the fire?"

"You'd never believe me."

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe. There are more things in heaven and Earth . . ."

"Sorry, Horatio, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"So am I actually. . . . I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Well, I'm sure you won't believe anyway so, um . . . vampires."

"Really? Not little green men? 'Cause, that's the rumor and well, I'm friends with the little green ones. The big scaly ones, you can burn, the little slithery ones, I'll burn myself, but I'm like this with the little green ones. You could say we're almost family. My mother was a space alien, all next week on Jerry!"

"See, told you, you wouldn't believe."

"I want to believe. . . . A really good laugh, like bells."

"Thanks. So what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your secret."

"Oh, that. I'm a clone."

"You are, are you? Well, I'm a mystical key able to open portals to alternate dimensions."

"The clone of an Air Force Colonel, assigned to a top secret base that's Earth's first line of defense against a race of parasitic space worms bent on enslaving the human race."

"I was changed from my original ageless, formless, ethereal keyness into a human to hide me from a Lovecraftian beauty-queen who was bent on destroying this dimension, but my sister killed her with an enchanted hammer she got from a troll who wanted to kill witches and eat babies."

"Okay, you win."

"What's my prize?"

"Pizza after we get out of here?"

"'Key dokey."

***

"The nice thing about pizza is that you just can't go wrong with it. It just might be the perfect food."

"Do tell, John."

"Protein, carbohydrates, vitamin C, calcium. All that, and it goes perfect with beer."

"Big beer drinker, are you?"

"I used to be. Well, not me exactly me, the original. He's almost fifty, whereas I'm about eight months."

"I'll be four in September."

"An older woman, hubba hubba."

"You want that last slice?"

"You are a bottomless pit, you know that? Sure, go ahead."

"I'm not a pit, I'm a key. I already told you."

"My mistake. . . . Dawn, why did you really set that fire? You can level with me. I've been to that place."

"Which place?"

"You know, the lost one. The one where destroying things helps you not to think."

"I don't know what-"

"I saw the scars on your arm. I bet there's a matching set on the other one."

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's not what you think."

"And just what do I think?"

"You think I did that to myself, but I didn't. I was kidnapped. One of them did it."

"Shit. Dawn, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Well don't. You can't imagine the things I know and you should thank whatever god you think there might be that you can't."

"Summers, wait."

"Don't, just don't, okay. . . . I uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow in detention."

"Okay, tomorrow. . . . And, out the door she goes. Great, just great, Jack. You finally find a girl who doesn't make you feel like a dirty, old man for flirting with her and you push her on the hard stuff. You ain't never getting laid again, you schmuck, especially if you don't stop talking to yourself."

***

"Hi."

"Uh, hi John."

"So about yesterday, I'm sorry. It was none of my business. I asked too much, too fast."

"No, it's okay. You were worried about me. That's of the good. I just wasn't expecting you to see so much. Most people only see what they want to or what they can handle."

"Just as long as you're not in that place."

"The lost one you've been to?"

"That's the one."

"Been there too, got the T-shirt, not going back. I'm far beyond that lost place, now. My new address is 123 Found Place, Foundville, Foundtana. You should come visit. It's easily found, my house is right next to the foundry."

"The one with the non-profit foundation down the road?"

"With a foundtain out front. They take care of foundlings, you know."

"Nice work, if you can find it. . . . God, I love that laugh. So, friends?"

"Friends."


End file.
